Damned
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Théo est tout content. Après tout, il viens de s'acheter une nouvelle maison pour laquelle il a eu un véritable coup de foudre. Mais y est-il vraiment seul ? [AU Thélthazard sur Aventures ]


Maddey : Hey les gens !  
Aujourd'hui, un petit AU un peu spécial, vous verrez.  
Théltharard warning.  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus ! J'écris pour le plaisir !

Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes. Cet OS est en cours depuis LOOOONGTEMPS et j'ai la flemme de le relire. ^^"

Encore un grand MERCI à tout ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews !  
JE VOUS AIIIIME ! C'est vous qui m'aidez à garder le moral après cette rentrée ! C'est grâce à VOUS que je continue d'écrire ! Alors je le dis et je le  
répète: MERCI.

ET C'EST LE 100eme OS DE LA FANBASE ! 100 FANFICS POSTEES EN 2 MOIS ! MERCI !

Merci à toutes ceux/celles qui ont écris des fanfics, merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu, merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent des reviews ! Merci au cast d'Aventures et Merci a Mahyar ! 100 fanfics en 2 mois ! ON L'A FAIT LES FILLES !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Damned**

Théo regarda sa maison et sourit. Toutes des économies venaient d'y passer mais bon sang, il adorait cette baraque. Il l'avait vue par hasard en passant dans la rue, et en était tombé presque amoureux. Il avait alors à son plus grand bonheur découvert qu'en plus, elle était à vendre. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion et l'avait immédiatement achetée. Son meilleur ami, Shinddha, (mais qui préférait être appelé Shin), c'était presque tapé la tête contre un mur en entendant la nouvelle. Certes, il savait que son ami était bourrin...mais à ce point?

Shin soupira:

-Tu en prendras soin, au moins, de cette baraque, hein?

-Of course ! "rit Théo, qui s'imaginait déjà vivre à l'intérieur.

Ils appelèrent un vieil ami de Théo, Grunlek, qui était en réalité un ami du père de Théo et qui, après la mort de celui-ci, avait juré de garder un oeil sur son fils.

Avec l'aide de Grunlek, Théo et Shin entreprirent le déménagement.

Après quelques jours de travail acharné, leur ami était installé.

Il remercia chaleureusement ses amis. Puis referma la porte.

Avec un soupire de contentement, il se retourna et observa son nouveau salon. Celui-ci était spacieux, bien que simple. Un canapé, une télévision, un beau tapis, une cheminée avec, au-dessus, une épée.

Il faut dire que Théo était champion national d'escrime. Et il avait ça dans le sang. Cette épée était celle de son ancêtre, précieusement conservée au fil des siècles. Son ancêtre, du même prénom que lui, avait en effet été Chevalier au service du Roi. Souvent, en plaisantant, les gens disaient qu'il devait être la réincarnation de celui-ci, car un tel don pour l'escrime était rare. Mais revenons à la description de la maison:

Il y avait également une petite cuisine, et une petite table servant de table à manger.

Ensuite, à l'étage, trois pièces: la chambre, la salle de bain, et le bureau.

Il sourit, et commença à s'installer.

Le soir venu, il s'installait confortablement dans son lit, lorsqu'un bruit intempestif vint déranger sa quiétude. Intrigué, il se leva, saisit une batte de baseball, et alla voir de quoi il retournait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa précieuse épée de chevalier (celle au-dessus de la cheminée) au sol !

"Elle a du être mal accrochée..." songea notre héro. Haussant les épaules, il plaça l'épée sur le canapé, délicatement, et retourna se coucher en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il devait se coucher tôt s'il voulait arriver à temps pour la compétition de natation de Shin le lendemain...et hors de question qu'il manque ça.

Alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'observait.

Le lendemain, Théo se leva tôt afin de se préparer et d arriver a temps pour la compétition de son meilleur ami. En regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il cru, un bref instant, apercevoir quelque chose-quelqu'un - derrière lui. Il fit brusquement volte-face, mais rien. Il calma les battements affolés de son cœur en se disant que c'était simplement sa vue qui lui joua des tours.

Sauf que les incidents de ce type se répétèrent. Encore. Et encore.

Un jour sa couette disparaissait. L'autre, il découvrait de la verrerie brisée par terre. Puis ses vêtements disparaissaient...

Ça n'en finissait pas.

Un jour, excédé, il hurla

"MONTRE-TOI, LÂCHE !"

Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui allait suivre

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE !" cria une autre voix. Théo se retourna, prêt a asséner un crochet mémorable a l'abruti qui osait le défier...et se figea. Devant lui, un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, comme lui. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et deux orbes d'un brin profond tirant vers le noir qui le fixaient. L'individu portait une sorte de robe. Mais ce qui frappa Théo plus que tout...fut que l'homme en question...était transparent. Littéralement. Il pouvait voir le mur au travers de lui.

 _Un fantôme._

Théo resta pétrifié. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir en hurlant comme une gamine. Mais notre homme avait bien trop d'honneur pour ça. Il était un descendant des chevaliers que diable ! Son nom complet n'était pas "Théo de Silveberg" pour rien !

Le fantôme le regarda. L'air de dire

"Bein quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a insulté en premier !"

Et c'est à cet instant que le cerveau de Théo décida que trop c'était trop et débrancha tout.

C'est stupéfait que le fantôme vit donc l'intrus dans sa maison tomber au sol avec un gros " Bang", K.O. Il observa un instant le visage de celui qu'il essayait de faire partir depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et son cœur se serra. Il ressemblait tellement à...non. C'était impossible !

Paniqué, le fantôme se précipita vers l'épée accrochée dans le salon, celle-là même qu'il avait failli briser quelques jours plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps de lire le nom...grâce à ses pouvoirs, il retourna la lame et lâcha un hoquet.

"Théo de Silveberg". Ce nom. C'était lui. Et l'homme en haut était donc son...descendant. Le spectre, choqué de sa propre découverte, alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, sonné.

Il l'avait retrouvé !  
Des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol. Après toutes ses années...mais ce n'était pas lui...

Quelques heures plus tard, Théo finit par reprendre conscience. Et en face de lui flottait le spectre. Celui-ci n avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Aussi en profita-t-il pour l'observer un peu. Le spectre avait l'air tourmenté. Pourquoi ? Théo l'ignorait encore.  
Après quelques instants il décida de prendre la parole.  
"Je propose de faire les présentations. Moi c'est Théo. Théo de Silveberg'.

Et toi ?"  
Le spectre sursauta. Il...venait vraiment de lui demander son nom ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? cracha-t-il  
il vit l'homme -Théo- soupirer.  
-Écoute. Visiblement tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Sauf que j'ai cramé mes économies pour acheter cette baraque, et que je l'adore. Du coup je ne suis pas prêt de bouger. Si on est condamnés à rester ensemble, autant essayer de faire ça bien bon ?  
Le spectre resta sans voix. Malgré le fait de l'avoir vu...il allait rester ?  
L'esprit baissa les yeux.  
-Bob. Apelle-moi Bob. ".

Théo Lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui pinça le cœur de l'ancien humain.  
Au fil des jours, puis des mois, quelque chose que ni Théo ni Bob n'auraient pu prévoir arriva. Ils devinrent amis. Meilleurs amis même.  
Ce qui était précisément que ce que le mort voulait éviter. Mais à croire que le destin jouait contre lui.  
Un jour ils discutaient quand Théo lui dit quelque chose qui le secoua fortement.  
"Tu sais...quand j ai vu cette baraque, j'en suis presque tombe amoureux quoi. Mes amis ont failli me tuer lorsqu'ils ont découvert que je l'avais achetée sur un coup de tête. Bizarre non ?"  
Il ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de la portée de ses paroles.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ancien' mage, rassemblant son courage, décida d'avouer a son meilleur ami ce qu'il lui avait caché.  
"Théo...j'ai un truc à t'avouer. "

Alors le fantôme se lança dans un grand récit. Expliquant à son ami qu'il avait connu son ancêtre. Le Chevalier De Silveberg. Qu'ils étaient devenus amis dans le passé. Mais que Bob avait été accusé de sorcellerie. Par conséquent, le Théo du passé avait été exécuté et lui avait été brûlé vif. Si l'âme de Théo avait pu passer de l'autre côté, lui n'y était pas arrivé. Trop de regrets et surtout la culpabilité d'avoir conduit son ami a la mort l'avaient fait rester dans le monde des vivants. Et cette maison était en réalité celle ou avait vécu autrefois Théo de Silveberg le chevalier. Ce qui expliquait l'attraction presque magique qu'avait ressenti le Théo actuel a l'approche de cette maison. Bob lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait du mal parfois car Théo ressemblait tellement a son ancêtre, que ce soit pour l'apparence, le don pour l'épée ou encore simplement le caractère que c'en était troublant.  
Lorsqu'il finit son récit. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de son ami.  
Au lieu de ça...  
"Ce n'était pas ta faute tu sais.  
Le fantôme releva la tête, pour voir un air désolé mais aussi chaleureux bien qu'un quiet sur le visage de Théo.  
-La mort de mon ancêtre. Ça n'était pas de ta faute. Tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir mec. Tourne la page. Je pense ... Je crois que. ... Non. Je suis sur que mon ancêtre aurait voulu que tu tourne la page. Si tu dis vrais et que lui et loin sommes si semblables alors...il aurait voulu que tu sois en paix. " fini Théo avec un petit sourire triste. Il avait tu un petit secret qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler.  
Bob n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Théo...l'aurait pardonné ?

Les joues qui suivirent furent des jours heureux. Bob, maintenant libéré de ses regrets, aurait certes pu décider de partir vers l'au-delà...  
Mais il avait choisi de rester encore un peu. Pour Théo.  
Le fantôme avait en effet réalisé quelque chose d'affreux. Il était tombé amoureux de l'escrimeur. Il aimait Théo.  
Et bon sang que cela le faisait souffrir. Un homme et un fantôme. Leur amour était voué à l'échec. Il était contre-nature ! Interdit ! Et pourtant si vrai et puissant que Bob ne pouvait en douter.

Cependant il se tut, cachant la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il commença, maintenant qu'il n'était plus lié à la maison, à suivre Théo un peu partout.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Théo marchait simplement dans la rue...cela aurait du être une journée normale ! Mais...

Une gamine traversa la route. Un camion qui roule beaucoup trop vite. Théo qui se précipite. Bob, qui tente de l'arrêter... Mais ses mains traversent son corps.

Bob hurla, alors que celui qui avait volé son coeur poussait la fillette hors d'atteinte...prenant sa place.

Théo retomba sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin avec un bruit sourds.

« Karg ! son ami cracha un jet de sang en heurtant l'asphalte.

-THEO ! » hurla l'esprit décharné en ce précipitant sur le corps de son ami.

Il retint un haut-le cœur, en voyant une flaque sombre s'étendre sous lui.

D'un coup d'œil, il savait. L'épéiste était foutu.

Visiblement, le concerné aussi s'en rendait compte.

« Bo-Bob….tu…dois partit….laisse…filer…maintenant….plus rien…ne te retiens…

-Idiot ! IDIOT ! C'était … c'était pour toi que je restais ! le fantôme se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes traversaient le sol. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…pars pas…je t'aime…sa voix se brisa.

-Moi…..aussi… » murmura Théo avec un petit sourire avant de s'éteindre pour de bon.

Bob resta un long moment à fixer la route teintée de rouge. Il vit les ambulanciers prendre le corps de son défunt ami, tentant en vain de le ramener. Lui savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Que son âme était partie dans les cieux.

Il ferma les yeux.

Alors, doucement, son corps fantomatique devint de plus en plus transparent. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient de lui pour monter dans le ciel.

Et il disparut. Avec une dernière prière. Celle que dans leur prochaine vie, lui et Théo soient de nouveaux réunis.

Des siècles plus tard….

Il avait mal. Qui ? Mais lui enfin ! Ce petit garçon aux cheveux mis-longs ondulés et en chemise rouge près de la balançoire là !

Il a mal car un autre garçon l'a poussé. Le petit ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre est méchant avec lui. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait !

Il se roula en boule et attendit le prochain coup.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! Vilain ! »

Ce cri, suivit d'un « ouille ! » de la part de son agresseur, lui fit relever la tête.

Devant lui, un autre petit garçon de son âge. Des cheveux bruns indomptables et deux yeux verts à vous y noyer. Un bâton dans les mains, comme une sorte d'épée.

Il lui fit un grand sourire édenté où il manquait déjà quelques dents de lait.

« Mwa c'est Théo ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Et c'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant.

« Bob….mais pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Le dénommé Théo fit la moue.

-Bah parce que l'autre il te tapait et t'as rien fait. Il est mézant. Mais toi t'es joli ! Comme une princesse !

-Hein ?! glapit Bob devant le…compliment, de son sauveur en rougissant comme une tomate. Théo rit.

-Bah oui ! T'es une princesse et moi je suis le chevalier qui te sauve du méchant dragon ! Aller viens on va jouer aux magiciens et chevaliers ! »

Sur ces mots, Théo empoigna la main de Bob et le tira vers une autre aire de jeu. Le petit garçon se laissa faire, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un ami.

Et puis…c'était pas si mal, de jouer la princesse !

* * *

Maddey : Voilà ! Un AU Gosth!Bob et Human!Théo dans un environnement moderne.

J'espère que la fic est claire !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Merci de nous suivre sur la fanbase d'Aventures !

MERCI A TOUS !


End file.
